


Paired - Up Project Punishment

by Kathryn819



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, after Jumin Han and Kat's romance gets underway, not set up as polyamorous yet, will eventually get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Kat Tudor is just a smart girl from New York. How she ended up in an elite school in Korea? She overachieved too much.A geeky theatre kid with a knack for programming and all advanced classes. Now she gets paired up with Jumin Han the most intimidating student in the school."That wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a crush on him and make an idiot out of myself every time he looks at me!"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a prologue chapter made to set everything up.
> 
> Please enjoy, and comment if you want! Comments make me feel more inclined to update. :)
> 
> If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them.

I groaned as I rubbed my temples, moving the hair out of my eyes. Why do I always do such stupid things. And why right in **FRONT** of him.

You might be thinking I'm wrong. And adorable.  That's what Zen says anyway.  But you'd be wrong. 

#####  Maybe it was my fault. I shouldn't have taken Zen's advice. "Go up and talk to him," He said. "Any guy would be unbearably stupid not to like you," He said. 

But he was wrong. Or... I have no concrete proof he wasn't wrong. 

I walked right up to Jumin Han to talk to him. Maybe I could strike up a conversation. He was a person, right? Under that ice cold exterior, sharp wit, fortune, ability to get anyone and anything he wants with the flick of his wrist... okay, note to self. Learn how to give good pep talks. 

I messed up the little bit of my thick curly black hair that wasn't in a messy bun, by twirling it around my fingers. My glasses were on crooked. My clothes were from KHOLES for God's sake. What was I thinking? 

I took a deep breath and walked towards him. I'm cute as a little caramel kitten! Everyone says so. "Uh... hi, Jumin. I... I'm K-" oh god. Abort mission. He's looking at me. Those silver eyes met my dark chocolate brown ones. Abort mission. 

####  I was supposed to say something. 

###  Oh god he doesn't look happy. He's not smiling. Holy shit. What was I gonna say. What was I gonna say??? 

As you could see I was completely 100% calm and not at all freaking out. That was until Jumin full on scowled at me and said "Out with it. I haven't got all day."

##  OH GOD. NO. WHAT DO I DO??? HOW DO WORDS WORK??? 

My mouth always had a way of continuing when my brain had shut down so I recall saying "Well, who cares. Nobody wants to speak to an annoying and arrogant person like you. And unlike Zen's, you have done nothing to earn you any fans." oh shit. What'd I just say???? 

I turned heel and ran. Didn't see his response. Didn't look at his face. Have been avoiding him since then. I'm probably freaking out about this even more due to the fact that I have class with him next period.

"Kaaaaaaat!" Zen was whining again. "Are you still thinking about that trust fund kid?? Come on, you promised you'd run lines with me this period. A Romeo can't be Romeo without his Juliet." 

I turned red. Zen had to stop pouting like that. It was too cute. And stop calling me His Juliet. It led me to too much blushes and stuttering. 

"I'm just an understudy Zen. But sure, let's take it from the top." I took a deep breath and then began, melodramatic ally gesturing. "Oh, Romeo. Oh, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?"


	2. Project Is Paired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Jumin get paired up for research project as their very first meeting after their... incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! If you have ideas for how it goes forward I'd like to talk to you about it.

After Kat and Zen finished their class rehearsal, Kat gave Zen a kiss on both cheeks. "I'll see you later, handsome boy." She flirted playfully.

"Also, don't smoke. It's bad for your perfect skin." She kept saying that over and over for one reason. She was too used to the scent of cigarette smoke. She would smell it now and the scent of the smoke doesn't make her cough or feel bad. The fact that she was too used to it caused her to feel like a failure.

She always felt like a failure.

If Zen stopped, and she avoided other smokers than she could stop breathing in the smoke, she could forget about this personal failure of her own. She could shove it into the back of her mind, like all the other failures that she drowns out with endless positivity.

That wasn't what was important right now though. Kat had to get to her class quickly so she couldn't get in trouble with her hard ass teacher. The running joke was that Mr. Smith was just more proof that tenure made you that much worse of a teacher.

On the way to class she almost ran into Yoosung. He was so cute. She was actually his mentor, whose job was to help the adorable freshman navigate college life. She usually stopped when she saw him to strike up a conversation with him.

He was always so optimistic and bubbly. She just wanted to capture his innocence in a bottle. Of course, she couldn't mention that to him. He was always so offended when she called him an adorable baby boy. He wanted to be seen as a manly man.

She wanted to stop and chat with him. Focus on Yoosung. His cute smile, his earnest purple eyes, and his sweet disposition. But she couldn't. If she did she'd DEFINITELY be late to class. And students who are late to Mr. Smith's class... well, it's just better to focus on being in class on time.

Through this entire process, her scatter brain lost the whole memory of her argument with Jumin. She insulted him and insinuated no one would like him??? What an odd thing to say. She definitely didn't do that.

That was of course until the teacher declared that he had assigned seats, look for your name, and the person next to you is the person you are to work with for the rest of the semester.

Oh look. My desk is right in the front and center of class. That's good for my farsightedness, thank God the teacher kept note of that.

I took out my phone and started rereading the notes for this class. Always best to get a refresher. I want to stay the top of my class, after all. That scholarship isn't gonna keep itself.

I was lost in my own little world before I heard a deep sigh emitted from the seat next to mine. Apparently my partner sat down.

I was awful with names and faces, so I turned to to the person next to me, intent on reintroducing myself and apologizing for the rudeness that was my lack of memory towards them.

# Holy shit.

That's Jumin Han. The Jumin Han. With handsome, aristocratic features, artfully tasseled hair, silver eyes. Thin, kissable lips that were-

### Yep. That's a scowl.

### Yeah. He's staring at me.

A calm demeanor? What's that? I've never heard of it as I am currently definitely certainly for sure not panicking.

####  Fuck. I insulted him. 

It didn't cross my mind until right now. 

"Look," As he spoke I focused on the words so I didn't get lost in his eyes (how cliche would that be?), or his beautiful voice. "You don't like me and I don't like you." 

Okay, that hurt. 

##  Just Ow. 

"However," He continued, not recognizing my internal mopiness. "It's best for both of us to suppress our emotions and focus on work like professionals." 

For a second I entertained my impulsive thought process. What if I just smirked at him...wiggled my eyebrows and purred in his ear. "And what if I don't what to be professional?" 

It was too ludicrous to go through. Besides, his words only proved me right.

He didn't like me, I knew it. Zen was wrong. 

Instead of saying anything unprofessional. Or throwing a fit. Or even doing what Zen would do which is call him a robot. Or what my weird friend Seven would do and ask if he's gay. I decided to prove him wrong. 

He thinks I'm too emotional? 

He thinks I need to learn to control my emotions?? 

He thinks I'm not good enough for him. 

Well now, he's gonna fall for ME. Cause I'm gonna be so professional and cold he'd think I was a robot. 

Also, I must resist the strong joke to make any physics puns. Including "are you sure you don't feel the friction between us?". Kat refrain. 

"Of course. There isn't any friction between us anyway." I replied. 

It took two seconds for Kat to hear it. 

#  God Fucking Damn It. 

##  You had one job Kat. 

This was definitely not my moment. 

It was a good thing the professor started lecturing before our conversation could continue. 

I wouldn't be able to take that. 


	3. Oops. Now there is a project to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Kat are paired up for a project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR SEVEN AND UNKNOWN.

Kat was ignoring her phone on purpose all through class. Luciel and Saeran were texting her so much. She knew Luciel wasn't his real name, but he liked that name better.

Saeran was so emotional, almost more innocent than Yoosung. Without his brother he might even be manipulated. Luciel was a good brother though, and even KAT had to admit that his puns got boring after a while. 

It was more of her trying to prove Jumin wrong. Dude was so cool. And he didn't know she was a complete dork. She didn't want him to find out.

Her phone **kept** vibrating all throughout class. Even as she started trying the notes for today onto her laptop. She was now getting annoying Skype notifications. Those two dorks. Can't they leave her alone for one period. Not that she wanted them to.

She did end up sending a group text to them both that said "Quiet boys are cute" which should make them shut up for just a little bit. She had a programming class with the pair. And they are just so much fun. She almost never gets anything done around them. 

Kat could feel Jumin's eyes on her. If she didn't know better she'd think he had a crush on her or something. Especially because every time she looked at him, he'd look away. And his pale cheeks would turn the slightest bit pink. 

###  Weird.

Kat was almost about to groan when, less than 10 minutes before class ended, their teacher declared that each lab table would be responsible for a 20 page research paper that they made together on something concerning the environmental chapter of their physics book. And it was due in 6 weeks.

when class was over, she turned to Jumin and sighed. "What's your number? I'll text you when we can meet up. I can't work on the project right now cause I have a meeting." She patted herself on the back for sounding professional. 

"A meeting? Does that mean you're gonna spend more time practicing that stupid play with that loser, Zen." He sneered as he spoke. He wasn't even cute when he did that. 

##  Wow. Fuckin Rude. 

Kat glared at him. That wasn't even cool. And now she was losing her cool. How dare he talk about Zen that way. He sounded a lot like an asshole right now. "Don't talk about Zen like that!" 

She was now angrier with herself than him. She wanted to keep her cool. But ever other second she lost all her patience with him! Why did he say such things to set her off. 

"Than what is so important that you can't cancel it to work." Jumin seemed to simply get annoyed with her, instead of the firey anger she feels with him.

"I have a meeting with Cutie Yoosung about his classes. And then I have to help Saeran and Luciel with whatever their deal is today." She blushed as she realized she called him Cutie Yoosung out loud. She wasn't supposed to do that. 

"Er... I should be done late. But tomarrow is Friday and I know neither of us have classes on Fri-" 

"How do you know what my schedule is?" He sounded completely bored as he arched his eyebrow at her.

##  ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION. KAT ABORT MISSION. 

"..." 

I stared at him. 

"..." 

He stared at me. 

"..." 

There was a nonverbal agreement to change the subject.

"So let me show you my schedule so we can decide when to meet to do our project."

I was searching through my backpack and I could FEEL him judging how messy and disorganized I was. My agenda was not in my backpack. 

Okay. So my phone? 

Spent a few minutes going through my phone. Wasn't there either. Holy shit I'm such a failure.

"Okay here it is!" I showed him the calender on my laptop. It was covered in post it notes and even that wasn't organized.

I eventually showed it to him. "Uhhh.... tomarrow I have nothing to do until 3. I'm helping Zen practice from 3 - 8." She explained to him. 

"You are the least organized person I have ever met."Jumin drawled. 

#  Wow. Fucking Rude.

"Wow. That was fucking rude." Great. Now my internal voice and my external voice were one. What happened to that God damn filter??? It doesn't even work. 

I was using my glare to stare at him. How dare he be so good looking and have such a deep, soothing voice. He suuuucks.

After I clearly won - Ok fine I lost - the staring contest I went to go visit the adorable Yoosung. His cuteness could brighten up the worst day and I just wanted to consume all his sweetness. (I told him I wanted to corrupt him once and he turned redder than Luciel's hair.) 

"Hey Cutie." I called as I walked into the room he was waiting in. "How are you today?" 


	4. My Sweeties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat meets Yoosung and a pair of endearing twins, known as Luciel and Saeran. Meanwhile Jumin enlists the help of his blind friend, V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and suggestions are encouraged.
> 
> The plot has finally been officially worked out so it should have 11 chapters and 1 epilogue chapter.
> 
> It will be revised whenever new ideas come up.

Kat could not help but adore the blonde. He was so warm and welcoming. When she first met him she looked at him and thought "Yeah, a sorority girl is gonna eat him alive and destroy that adorable innocence." Of course, when she knew him for four months and he's focused on just class - and his video games - she was pleasantly surprised. She wanted him to continue being innocent.

The longer I knew that innocent boy.

      The more I knew I was just lying to myself.

             I didn't want him to stay innocent and adorable.

                    I just wanted the one to corrupt him to be me.

I wonder if he is a good kisser. 

I feel awful for that. And that I wasn't listening to him. Apparently I was too stuck in my own head to actually listen to him. It made me feel shitty.

I gave him a soft smile as I sat next to him. "So, cutie, how are your classes?" 

He was blushing again. It made me want to do things. A lot of things I definitely should not be thinking about. "I want you to think of me as a man."

"Do you want me to MAKE a man out of you?" Kat purred flirtatiously, staring at him through half lidded eyes. 

#  Shit. That's way too inappropriate. It's bordering on sexual harassment.

I watched him turn even redder and I felt much worse. I was making him uncomfortable.

###  Dammit. Why can't I be cool? No wonder Jumin doesn't like me.

"I'm sorry, Yoosung. I shouldn't have said that." I said earnestly and I watched his face fall. Wait, he's upset NOW? What the fuck.

I sighed and stared at him. "Yoosung. Sweetie. How are your classes?" I didn't know how to comfort him. He's adorable, but how do I fix this?

We chatted about his classes and I offered him whatever help I could. "You need help in math? Oh, I wish I could tutor you, but I have a lot of stuff in my schedule. There is a tutoring facility in our school." I explained to him.

"Yoosung, you're good looking and sweet and kind. If you focused more on school I think you would make some girl...or guy... very happy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I would ask you out but...I'm just... Ugh, it's complic-"

"It's ok, Kat. You don't need to explain it to me. I know you like Jumin more than you like me. It's okay." Yoosung looked sad. I could tell he was trying to hide it from me. He cares enough not to make me feel bad.

I gave him a hug. "I don't like anyone MORE than anyone else. I just... like everyone differently. I don't know how to... I just..." I sighed and shook my head. "Just give me some time to figure out what I want, Okay?"

The soft "Okay" that followed me out of the room as I went to meet up with Seven and Saeran nagged at me. Holy shit. I just felt awful for doing that. And I didn't mean to hurt him. I don't want anyone to be upset. I want them to be happy. And whomever I don't pick would be hurt. I... I think I would want them to like someone else if it made them happy. No matter how angry and jealous that would make ME.

"Guys... why are you always fighting?" I was no longer feeling up to playing this game with the twins. The idea of hurting people I cared about was a real damper on my mood.

Saeran frowned to himself as she looked upset. He hated it when she was upset. After all, she was the person he was closest to other than her brother. He didn't often make jokes to comfort himself or others. That was Seven's department. Saeran just wrapped his arms around Kat and tried to comfort her. Her lower lip started to shake.

##  God damn it. I'm gonna cry.

##  Fucking Saeran. And his god damn concern

##  Why can't he just be an inconsiderate asshole! I could deal with that!! 

Seven hugged me too. They made me feel a lot better. Often for me, just a good cry made my emotions go back to an even level that I could deal with.

When I was done with my sobbing I let myself relax. "Okay, now what's the problem."

"Seven changed every ringtone in my phone! And it's ALL different outdated memes! AND he made it so I can't fix it!"

"And it is HILARIOUS Searan! Appreciate comedy when you see it!

"Fix my phone, you asshole!" Saeran argued. 

I began to giggle. Their fighting is endearing and I can't help but feel lighter to see it.

#  While All of this was going on...

V visited his old friend. He was always busy so he felt they never got to spend enough time together.

"V, you shouldn't be out of your home! You haven't recovered from the surgery yet."

"Rika brought me here. Probably specifically to cuddle Elizabeth the Third." Jumin turned his head to look at Rika. She was cuddling and petting Elizabeth the Third, Elizabeth didn't enjoy it the way she enjoyed Jumin's affections. The cat merely tolerated it.

"So I see." Jumin commented before coughing and feeling his cheeks turning darkening the slightest bit. Wow, that wasn't what he meant to say. "Why did you come?"

"You sounded very stressed. Rika suggested we come." V replied. "What's on your mind."

Jumin explained as best he could the situation with Kat. Rika kept interrupting with vague notes. "Maybe she just needed more time?", "What if you were dating multiple people?", "You know sometimes when a girl is Cold it's because they care too much"

It actually was starting to annoy Jumin. Why can't she just be straightforward and explains what is going on?

At the end of their meeting Jumin didn't feel any better. He said bye to his friends and brooded. He sent Kat a text to meet him at 8AM the next morning. They could work on their project then. 

And he will make that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever she brought up someone else DIE. So he would never feel it again.


	5. Girl Friends? Girlfriends? We don't know!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, emotionally complicated day... well, it just gets worse, doesn't it?

I realize I seem like I am just complaining. But I am almost constantly stressed. I don't even know why? I just get so anxious sometimes! There is so much on my plate.

As I walked to the apartment I live in, I texted my mom, telling her about my day, and that I missed her. She didn't feel comfortable coming to Korea because she doesn't speak the language and she feels she wouldn't be able to learn enough to be comfortable. I did the same for my sister.

I knocked on the door and smiled as my dad came and opened the door. I gave him a quick hug and waved to the translator my dad hired. Well, he didn't hire him so much as his company did. Apparently my dad's skill in graphic design and animation was greatly demanded here. "Hey, Dude. What's up?" I greeted him as I sat down to eat whatever dad cooked today.

"I actually cooked today." Dad's translator piped up. "Do you like it?"

"It's delicious, Ryuu." I said this through a mouth stuffed with food. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He left at roughly the time I came home every day. I waved him off.

After I finished eating, did my chores, and took a shower, I came to watch a stupid TV show. I wasn't looking my best right now. I was wearing an old jersey, and a pair of boxers as shorts.

Can you imagine my shock when there was a ring at the doorbell? And a cute girl came in??? 

## Holy shit. What the hell is going on!!

Almost as if she could hear my internal freak out, she began to speak. "I have been hired by Jumin Han, the son of the chairman of C&R industries. I was hired to assist his classmate, Kat, to become more organized. Is she here, currently? I could come back later, if it would be better."

She's so cute! She has adorable pink cheeks, wired glasses, and long, chestnut-brown hair. She was wearing a suit with a pencil skirt. How dare she be so pretty???

Can I be near ANYONE who isn't super good looking and makes me look bad???

I ran into my bedroom and pulled better clothes onto my body and forced my hair into a messy bun. I put lipstick and blush on my face. 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : Fuck you, you rich asshole. 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : The frick is wrong with you???? 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : Holy shit, this isn't cool! 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : YOUR READ RECIEPTS ARE ON SO I **KNOW** YOU ARE READING THIS! 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : Don't ignore me, you dick.

####  (Text: To Jumin) : Cock sucker. 

I walked over to Jaehee, and gave her a smile. "Uhm, hello. I'm sorry about that. I'm Kat. It's nice to meet you." I held my hand out to shake with her.

"I'm sorry I came so late. He demanded I meet with you before he meets with you tomorrow morning." She gave me an awkward smile as I began texting on my phone again, because how dare he behave like this?? 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : Not cool. 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : Why can't you just leave well enough alone?? 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : Or be fucking nice???

I let her into my room so we could talk. She saw the wall of posters I had. Each face was someone I liked. It was all the boys (and a few characters I had a crush on). Her face lit up when she saw Zen and started excitedly talking about him.

Oh my god. It was so cute. She was so excited and I couldn't even think in any negative way about it.

Okay. It took about two minutes of fangirling with her to realize that's a lie. She's a better fangirl than I am. She likes Zen more than I do. And her boobs are bigger than mine. And she matches the mainstream version of beauty much more. Holy shit. How does a girl deal with competition like this.

Whaaat? Competition? That's crazy.

If it were competition I would have a crush on Zen

I don't

######  I just said I don't

#####  Don't look at me like that!

####  I DON'T LIKE HIM

... 

#  FINE. GOD DAMN IT. I DO LIKE HIM. GOD. 

Who can I blame this uncomfortable feeling on?

I know!

####  (Text: To Jumin) : You are a fucking CLOD! 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : I like Zen in a romantic way as well as a sexual way. 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, YOU SHITHEAD??????? 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : You probably aren't. 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : I know you're jealous. 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : Seven explained it to me. 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : But Jumin. 

####  (Text: To Jumin) : You and Zen are never gonna work.

I hate him. How dare he make me question my emotions. And my thoughts. Holy shit. I hate him. 

I tried to make my jealousy go away.

It's not her fault she's better than me. If anything, it's FUCKING JUMIN HAN'S AND HIS GOD DAMN-

Okay. Chill. Kat? Chill.

Jaehee and me ended up watching Zen's old plays together.

We did actually do work though! After Every 5 minutes of Zen's god-like acting, we did 10 minutes of actual work.

"Do you need me to walk you home? It's kinda dark out." 

"No, thanks! I'm fine. I am a blackbelt in judo. I can take care of myself." Jaehee would never admit she told Kat that because she wanted Kat to be impressed. OR that intensely smug feeling that wrapped around her chest when she watched how impressed Kat was.

Kat went to sleep soon after. Early to bed and Early to rise, makes a girl hot, cool, smart, and.... well, don't question me! I can make it up if I want.

...........uhhhhhhhhhh 

##  WISE! THE WORD IS WISE!!! 

Goodnight, reader. Kitty-Kat needs her cat nap so she could beat the shit out of a rich boy in the morning!


	6. Boys. Boys. Girl. Boys....TRUST FUND KID! GRRRRRR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat meets Jumin Han at his house the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. So many people like my fic!!
> 
> It got up to 25 kudos and FOUR HUNDRED VIEWS!!!!
> 
> I love you guys so much. I wasn't really planning on updating it this soon, but because so many people enjoy it I got inspired to continue!!!

Kat woke up early the next morning, as she does every day. At 5:30AM she shot up from her bed and checked her phone, because that is obviously the first thing one should do when one wakes up. Not go to the bathroom or eat breakfast or get dressed because she sleeps in her underwear.

Kat blushed as she saw all of her text messages. She got so many overnight.

#### Will I ever get used to this? People who care enough to text me all night? That is so mind boggling to me.

She got ready for the day, shoveled the breakfast her dad made in her mouth and played some apps before actually replying to the texts. She didn't want to look stupid. She wanted them to be impressed with her, but she felt like she was never able to be impressive enough.

#### (Text: From Yoosung) : Kat. Have a good night~~!!

#### (Text: From Yoosung) : I'm staying up for an LOLOL event :3

#### (Text: From Yoosung) : We should play together sometime!

Kat smiled affectionately as she stared at his texts. He's such a sweetheart and she loved talking to him so much. She wished he would take better care of himself, and focus on his classes. She wished she could get closer to him, but her conflicted emotions caused her to hold back.

####  (Text: To Yoosung): Definitely sometime ~~ :3 

####  (Text: To Yoosung): I wish youd go to bed earlier tho

####  (Text: To Yoosung): I mean 

####  (Text: To Yoosung): I know Im not actually one to talk,

####  (Text: To Yoosung): but still, yknow? 

Zen is asking me about actually doing the play with him. Actually being the Juliet to his Romeo?? Actually doing that. The thought alone gives me butterflies. I can't deal with it!

How am I supposed to be normal? Now that I've even confronted my feelings for the boy. You know this iS ALL THE FAULT OF FUCKING JUMIN DICKHEAD HAN. AAHHH!!!! 

####  (Text: To Zen) : We can talk when I see you, dude

Jaehee's text was easiest to respond to. I just gave a resounding YES to her idea that we watch one of Zen's recorded musicals we decided to hang out tomorrow in the afternoon. I didn't even reply to Saeran and Seven. It was cold, but if I did reply they would just KEEP TEXTING ME ALL NIGHT. I got one text from each of them every half hour from 1 AM to 4 AM.

Uggggh. What am I supposed to do?? I like them all and I don't even know how I am-

# AND IT'S SAD TO KNOW THAT WE ARE NOT ALONE. AND IT'S SAD TO KNOW THERE'S NO HONEST WAY OUT. 

"Do you have some kind of camera in my house? So you can tell when to call me? Is it some kind of voodoo magic?" I immediately declared as I answered the call from Rika.

"Rude." She replied, her warm lilted voice tinged with amusement. "Besides I had to call before you spent the day with Jumin."

"Oh do not even get me STARTED on Jumin right now! He is the actual worst!

"..." I could feel her giving me an incredulous glare from wherever she was. "Aren't you totally into him?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't make him NOT a total dickhead."

"Okay. Do you want to rant about Jumin or talk about romance?"

"The problem is that I LIKE Jumin. But not only Jumin. I like Yoosung. And Zen. And Searan. And Luciel. And this beautiful girl named Jaehee. Jaehee, bi the way-"

"I couldn't see your face but I swear to god you are smirking and you made some stupid pun about the word bi even though it isn't confirmed cause we're not texting."

"I do need bifocals cause I can't see straight," I was smirking and enjoying myself so much. I practically oozed self-satisfaction. 

She groaned at my pun. I could hear her scream into her pillow at my awful joke. "Well, ON TOPIC, I think I have a solution to your relationship problems."

My eyes widened. "Really?? Holy shit! What is the solution?

"Date all of them."

"GRRR. That isn't FUNNY Rika. How dare you make a joke like that at my expense! I mean, we are supposed to be friends! And you're just gonna play with my trust like that?? I mean-"

"I was serious, Kat."

"a-all of them. Is...Is that... allowed?"

Sometimes Rika's laughter feels condescending as opposed to humor filled. This was definitely one of those times.

I said I was late and bye and hung up on her. She is so damn annoying sometimes! Can't she just give a single straight answer?

Kat had enough time on her walk to Jumin's god damn mansion to build up her anger to him again.

###  He doesn't like her.

###  He is rude about Zen.

###  He sent Jaehee to her.

###  He insulted her lack of organizational skills. 

###  HE IGNORED HER TEXTS 

###  And he is still so god damned fascinating.

###  ... how dare? 

As soon as she actually entered his building Kat began verbally tearing him a new one. She couldn't help him. Sometimes he made her vision go red. She liked and hated him and felt so damn passionately in all ways for him.

She eventually sighed, "And be nicer to Jaehee! She is sweet, and kind, and polite, and beautiful, and professional, and-"

He was ignoring her voice. Fuck. He hired a GIRL just to avoid competition. And yet she LIKED Jaehee? How is that fair? She liked his employee and she didn't even like him at all. It isn't even fair! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat does indeed have specialized ringtones for everyone she knows.
> 
> Rika's is Brave as A Noun. 
> 
> Rika is not a cult leader in this AU and is in therapy for her mental health issues.


	7. This Freakin Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin loses all intimidation at once.

When I was finally done ranting at that annoying jerk, he offered for me to sit down and eat one of the snacks he had laid out. I didn't know any of the rich people food so I just ate a tart. 

###  AAHHHH. He's got the worlds cutest cat. It's a white, fluffy Persian with blue eyes. It looks like a pageant winner, but, like, a cat.

#  The fuck??? 

He's just... cooing over that cat. What the frick? Like, what happened to the cool, calm... fucking what?

He's petting the cat and telling her she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

I was intimidated by this fuckin nerd? 

Freaking dork. I can't believe I wad ever intimidated by him.

But... it is kindaa... sorta... just really cute. His silver-gray eyes light up and his lips quirk into this adorable smile-

#  Oh no. 

My cheeks were heating up - good thing my complexion just barely keeps blushes from showing up - and I couldn't help but smile. How can anyone justify this? He's so cute. Look at him, he's petting and talking to a cat, while wearing a suit.

#  WAIT ONE FUCKING SECOND!!!! 

"Uhhh... Jumin... are there... Alexandrite... gemstones... in your cat's collar?" I asked, staring at it in disbelief. It's wholly unnecessary. I mean, most of Jumin and his stuff is unnecessary, but this EVEN MORE so.

He turned to me, as If just realizing that I was still in the room with him. "First of all, her name is Elizabeth the Third. Just because she's a cat doesn't mean her name isn't something you need to know. And to answer your question, no, Alexandrite is not nearly worthy of Elizabeth the third, there is TANZENITE in her collar.

##  Ouch. Not nearly worthy, huh? 

I was wearing an Alexandrite necklace. It was the nicest thing I owned. Along with my nicest outfit and the shoes that I hate wearing because they feel awful. I wanted to impress him. I wanted to look like something that FIT in his house... and I still feel like I don't.

It didn't sting too much though. Cause he still had cat fur on his pants. And is a dork. 

"You are such a dork." I said it in my most affectionate tone. 

I guess he didn't get the memo that you can figure out HOW someone means what they say by facial cues, and inflections in their voices? He got offended and declared that we should just work on our paper.

I didn't focus much on the task at hand, we got a lot done because he keeps making us go back on topic.

Let me tell you, he didn't make it easy on either of us. I tried over and over to get him to recognize my flirtations and reply. Mostly cause he did not intimidate me in any way anymore.

##  Okay Flirting with Cutie- Jumin...

#  ATTEMPT NUMBER 1

"Are you hungry? My chef could whip up whatever you are hungry for. I'd hate for you to feel inconvenienced or uncomfortable." 

"I don't know what you mean, but we could get a pizza? I would offer Chinese but the only menu I can think of right now is Me-N-U." I purred, propping my chin up on my hand, elbow on the table. I stared into his eyes with my own half-lidded and flirtatious.

He seemed uncomfortable. "Please keep your elbows off the table, if you don't mind."

#  ATTEMPT = FAILURE

Okay, it is fine. That was just shot number one! I've got all damn day for this!! 

#  ATTEMPT NUMBER 2

"I'm no photographer but I could see me and you together."

"If you need a photographer, might I suggest my friend V? He is very professional and personally I know him to be a very kindhearted and non-judgemental person." He replied. At this point I kinda feel like he's just fucking with me. 

#  ATTEMPT = FAILURE 

Don't be discouraged, Kat! He's just... oblivious! An oblivious and adorable dork.

#  ATTEMPT NUMBER 3

We discussed taking a break to get the creative juices flowing. Jumin asked what I would like to do. 

"If I could do whatever I wanted, I'd rearrange the alphabet to put U and I together." I just want him to accept that I like him! Then I'll stop and never bring it up again. And if he doesn't like me back I'll just never speak to him in a nonprofessional context again!

He seemed rather confused again. "Why would that be what you would do? Especially if you could do ANYTHING."

#  ATTEMPT = FAILURE

Just one more. Just try it one more time Kat. Don't be discouraged. He doesn't notice it.

#  FINAL ATTEMPT 

"According to the Second Law of Thermodynamics, I should be as close to you as possible. To transfer my hotness to you."

He looked over at me and replied, "You are not very hot though? Compared to me, I would say your ....body temperature is colder."

DID HE JUST SAY I WASN'T HOT??????????? THAT'S IT. NO MORE FUTURE JUMIN BOYFRIEND. HE'S AN ASSIGNMENT PARTNER AND THATS IT.

I can't deal with it. It's not his fault. But I can't let myself like him when it is SO obvious he doesn't like me!

#  MISSION: FAILURE

I refocused on the work, and we did nothing but work on our studies for the rest of the morning. I didn't NEED his approval.

I am awesome. 

Zen says so.

And Zen wouldn't lie about that.

......Right....??? 

RIGHT????? 

....... tell me I'm right about this.

I need it.


	8. Wherefore Art Thou like this, Romeo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin is jealous brat. V is not as blind as he is. Zen is persistent. Kat is going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I haven't updated in about a month. Woo. It's gonna end soon and I'm gonna start a new fic about Miraculous Ladybug which you should read!

So, I stopped flirting with him entirely for the entire time. Didn't even give him a romantic glance. I can be professional as fuck. Also... his cat rubbed against me and purred. Because I am irresistible. I am beautiful and irresistible and adorable.

# "It's okay! I can never be mad at a princess."

"Eh! That's Zen's tone. Shoot." Kat looked upset. She used it as it was a soundbite of his voice and... honestly she was ALWAYS late for a meeting with Zen when he called her. She was always late. Just another one of her flaws... and one of the reasons she liked Zen so much. HE always forgave her even though she messed up over and over and over.

Jumin's lip curled. " _of course_ ," He thought to himself. " _Precious **ZEN** gets his own personalized tone_." He knew it wasn't fair to want Kat all to himself... you can't own people the way he owns Elizabeth the Third, but she is ALWAYS talking about her _Stupid fucking precious_ Zen. And she didn't even LIKE him. It wasn't fair.

Kat turned to Jumin who had schooled his face into a mask of apathy by the time she turned to him sighed. "We did some good. We can meet the same time tomorrow but I'm actually late. I promised Zen I would run some lines-" 

Jumin stopped listening, lest he actually show how much it annoyed him. Zen was just barely still in school because he got a theatre grant and had a tutor. What she saw in him - other than his looks - he had no idea. "Fine. I suppose tomarrow is fine. I'll see you then, Kat. I can send a driver to pick you up if you'd like." He offered. He was rich, after all. And he definitely was NOT trying to show off in front of the girl he liked.

"Uuh... no thanks, dude. I can just hitch a ride with my Dad and his translator. It's cool." She was torn because she wanted to ride in one of those cars and she felt obligated to say NO and she didn't spend enough time with her dad these days.

Jumin watched her leave as he groaned inwardly. She just constantly avoids him as if spending any of her spare time with him was just the worst thing she could possibly imagine. And she was acting... very strange today. "Why can't she be more like you, Elizabeth the Third?" He questioned her. 

She meowed at him and jumped off the couch, sashaying to her bed. If anything, her owner was the one acting strange today. Though in her opinion everyone acted strange all the time. 

Jumin called V on the phone and began ranting about how unfair it was. "She likes that intern you helped me choose. Romantically! And she likes Zen. HOW can anyone like that narcissist?" 

"She has diverse tastes." V answered cryptically. "Besides, someone can admire many different kinds of art."

"She doesn't even LIKE me!" Jumin whined. He's been whining quite often recently. It was Kat. She brings out the best and the worst in him. 

"Wait...what?" V questioned, staring at his phone in disbelief. "You think-"

"I don't _think_. I _know_." Jumin interrupted immediately. 

"Jumin. You're my oldest friend. And I say this with all the love in my heart. I might be half-blind right now, but I have never, in my life, been as blind as you are." V said.

Jumin frowned. "What do you even mean." He was shocked to hear V was actually laughing. "What is going on, V."

"Never you mind!" Ok, so Rika took the phone from V in order to make this whole drama stay just the way she wants it to be.

Jumin and Rika had a back-and-fourth conversation which ended with Jumin hanging up angrily. That woman! You can NEVER get a straight answer out of her! How does V even stand it?? 

#  Meanwhile.... 

Zen was frowning as he dialed Kat again. She wasn't even answering her phone, and she was late! What could be going on? What if she was in trouble? Kat was many things but physical strength was NOT one of those things. She could be hurt or alone.

"Come on, Kat. Pick up." He groaned. She was AWAYS late but she usually answered her phone with some kind of excuse. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."

###  CRASH! BANG! 

Kat literally ran into Zen and knocked them both to the floor in her haste to get to Zen as quickly as possible. She hated that she was always late, but she just... always was in some kind of rush.

She would never admit he was correct. But, Jumin did have a good point in that Kat actually needed to get better organized.

"Ahh! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, Zen." She said as she helped him up. "I didn't mean to be late again. And I didn't mean to ignore your calls. And I DEFINITELY didn't mean to knock you over." 

"Kat. Kat. It's okay. Relax. Everything is fine." He replied, trying to get her to calm down. She gets so anxious and flips out all the time. 

She sighed and looked over at him, before relaxing and smiling at him. "Okay, Dude. So let's focus on the show!" She declared excitedly. She did love Shakespeare.

About half-way through their practice it devolved into the two of them arguing. "I'm an UNDERSTUDY, Zen. Be-sides! I'm not even actually that good anyway."

"You drown in a role as beautifully as anyone." Zen told her.

Kat turned a bright pink. "Th...Th... Tch." She looked away. "We... we'll talk about this next time. Let's just focus on practicing right now, okay?"

Zen agreed just to calm her down. She would probably agree anyway. And even If she didn't, he didn't want to make her upset or make her do anything she doesn't want to do. 


	9. Canival Pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat spends some time with the twins after they abduct her.

After a while of practicing with Zen, Kat blew him a kiss and went home. It was only 5 in the afternoon. She had the rest of the night to work on homework for her other classes due on Monday! And then she'd have all of Sunday - after her time with Jumin - to enjoy herself! She was just so excited for that. 

#  AHH! SMACK! 

As soon as she opened the doors to her strangely dark house, someone grabbed her. She screamed and began indiscriminately punching every bit of the body she could, clawing and doing whatever she could.

"Ahh!" And then she was dropped on the floor unceremoniously. Kat hands explored the counter before picking up the first solid object she got, ready to use it as a blunt object.

"You didn't have to hit me!" A pouty voice whined. 

Kat groaned as she recognized the voice. "You're an idiot!" She snapped as Saeran turned the light on, showing Luciel, rubbing a quickly forming bruise and pouting like a kicked puppy.

"Yeah, he is. I just wanted to ambush you when you got to your room." Saeran replied immediately. 

"That isn't any better Saeran! Can you guys just NOT try and kidnap me? It is super rude to abduct your friends." Kat admonished them both, glaring at him angrily.

"But...Kat..." Saeran knew just how to pull off the sad child look and it pissed her off. 

"Do NOT 'but, Kat', Me!" She scowled at him. "Besides, I have homework to do today. So make it quick." 

"Okay," Luciel replied. "There is a CARNIVAL! And we are gonna kidnap you and make you have fun!" 

"I _know_ you have a screw or two loose. But I did SAY I had homework to do! I can't just drop everything. Besides, it's not like I have money." She was walking in her room, locking the door to her bedroom, changing into more casualwear as she spoke. 

"I'll pay!" Luciel said. 

"...where did you get money?"

Luciel huffed a laugh, "Ask no questions, receive no lies."

Kat sighed as she opened her bedroom door, having finished changing. "Whatever. I still don't have TIME! I have to be home now and finish my homework."

"I...I finished it for you," Saeran knew just how to tug on her heartstrings with his pout. "You aren't mad are you."

##  How Dare He. 

He has no shame pouting like that and looking as though he is genuinely remorseful. He doesn't FEEL sorry in any way.

##  He **KNOWS** I cant say no to him.

"You're the worst." I said, but there wasn't any bite to it anymore.

His whole face morphed into a smirk. Good, if she wasn't ACTUALLY mad no need to act so sad. Damn him for knowing Kat's weakness and using it to his advantage.

"Fine. But you two are paying for EVERYTHING. And you KNOW I have expensive tastes." Kat was in an extremely sassy mood today. It was Jumin's fault. Well... she said that about everything. But it WAS.

"Ugh. Stubborn woman. Has to be in charge even after we went through the trouble of abducting you!" Luciel overdramatically declared.

"You didn't even actually do it right." Kat informed him.

"Are you saying things would be different if we did it correctly?" Asked Saeran incredulously.

"No idea." Kat replied, popping a lollipop in her mouth as she pulled on her coat, after sending her dad a text telling him where she went. "My tastes are fickle as well as expensive." She drawled. 

They both just stared at her as she walked out the door. Come on! How could someone be so confusing? She out-annoyed SEVEN-O'-SEVEN for Christ's sake!

"Well? You two ARE coming aren't you?" Kat questioned as she turned back to look at the two redheaded siblings.

#  Later... 

Kat HAD to admit... she did have fun. Despite being a pair of overly intelligent, pun-spewing, idiots... they knew how to treat a girl. They bought the fast passes to all the rides and they went on all the coasters 3 times. Then, because Saeran was getting sick, they went on the log ride. They avoided the couples rides because of looks they got as the competed to give Kat the biggest teddy bear. (Speaking of, Saeran had to buy a wheelbarrow to carry all of them. Kat gave away a few of the smaller ones to little kids. She didn't even have THAT much room in her appointment! Those two are idiots... and no she wasn't blushing when she says that! Why would you say that? Get off her back!)

It would've been the perfect not-quite-a-date... has Luciel not had to open his big mouth. "Of course you had fun. We had everything Planned!" He bragged. "And besides, It's not like you woulda been that busy doing anything!"

"Excuse me," Kat was gonna give him a goodbye hug like she just did Saeran, but instead she stuck her tongue out at him and went into her home.

"Come on, Dude. You know what shes gonna do right now, don't you?" Saeran glared at his twin. He always made things more complicated. 

"Of course. And it's all going according to plan!"

"....You definitely don't even know what you mean."

#  Inside The House, however 

"Zen!" Kat said when he picked up. "Sorry if I woke you up but... are you... DRUNK?" She noticed he was slurring his words a lot as he greeted her. 

"I only had a few beers!" Zen replied, "What do you mean why? Beer tastes good...No it doesn't taste like dirty socks! ...What? ...Where I got it? Not important. What did my Princess call to talk about?"

Kat was already ready to argue with him about him drinking. What if he ruined his beautiful mind? He was one of the kindest people she knew! "Oh...right. Zen...I've decided, I will be your Juliet." She declared, she didn't know why but hanging with those twins always made her act impulsively reckless and do whatever she wanted. 

"You will? This is great. I can take you dinner and show off that I am with the most interesting girl in the world. And you can come to my performances and...eh... y...you were talking about the play weren't you?" Zen just wanted the ground to swallow him up, he just embarrassed himself so badly.

"Whaaa?" Kat was just so confused. Zen liked her now, too? She always kind of knew. Zen didn't really DO subtlety, (except in acting,) but it was strange to just get confirmation. "Yeah, I meant the play. Dude, let's just agree to forget what just happened."

"Y-Yeah. That'd be good...I mean, yeah. BYEKATIREALLYHOPETHISDOESN'TMAKEANYTHINGAWKWARDBETWEENUSBECAUSEIDEEPLYVALUEYOUASAPERSONANDILOVEYOUOKAYBYE." Kat blinked in confusion at her phone.


End file.
